Reunion
by StillInLoveWithSirius
Summary: This is NOT SILWS, this is her friend :  she challenged me to write a one-shot for all of the couples in my role-play group, so this is the first one, and it's After the Battle, Harry/Ginny, from Ginny's POV :D


A/N: Written by my friend, a non-fanfiction-er, I edited it and put it up here for her ^.^ I dared her to write a one-shot for all the couples on her Facebook Role Play Group, and she did :O (she's normally insanely lazy) Based off of some cheesy poem we saw somewhere. I'll update the Reading-the-Books fic soon, I swear! I've actually finished Philosopher's Stone and half of Chamber of Secrets, it's just a matter of uploading them… anyway, enjoy!

It was the mourning after the Battle of Hogwarts.

Yes, you read correctly, the mourning, not the morning. Well, it _was_ the morning, but no one in Hogwarts was willing to celebrate the good weather. People were grieving, crying, and honouring their lost loved ones. Oh, everyone still cheered for Harry Potter, the Man-Who-Conquered, when he walked into the Great Hall, but there was something deadened and half-hearted behind each cry.

I'm sorry, it seems I was mistaken. Everyone but one cheered for him. One tall, graceful, red-haired girl.

This girl's name was Ginny Weasley.

Ginny Weasley was not an ordinary girl by any standards. She was beautiful, intelligent, athletic… Ginny was positively perfect. But the one thing that made Miss Weasley stand out most of all was the one she loved, Harry James Potter.

Oh, yes, she loved him. Ginny was not afraid to admit it to herself. Admitting it to _him_, however, the boy who had sacrificed his own life to save her and countless others, well, that's a whole different story. After all, it's impossible to tell someone you love him and then "hex his bloody arse off", as Ginny was so wont to do. After all, everyone had told him not to go face Voldemort in the Forest, so what did our hero do? He marched straight towards the Dark Lord, thereby marching towards his own death. Ginny simply could not believe him- the very nerve! How _dare_ he scare her like that… seeing him lie in Hagrid's arms, calling out with no response, no reassurance, thinking that he would never stir again, would never again gaze at her with those stunning emerald eyes, would never make her go weak at the knees, would never be able to hear her say those three words she was most desperate to tell him… he didn't even say good-bye. That's what bothered Ginny the most. He didn't say good-bye, knowing full well he would never see her again. As redheads are prone to do, Ginny Weasley became angry. Very angry, indeed.

So naturally, when Harry walked into the Great Hall, as everyone around her cheered for the Savior of the Wizarding World, Ginny marched up to the Boy-Who-Lived and, amid gasps from the surrounding witches and wizards, slapped him across the face. Everyone cried in outrage and disbelief for their Hero.

Harry clutched his cheek, staring at her sadly. Ginny glared into his eyes, but was finding it increasingly harder to remain upset with him. Perhaps there was something about the way he seemed to accept the fact that she was angry with him. Or perhaps it might have been the way he gazed so intensely at her, as if he was looking at her for the last time. Her heart began to melt, and she quickly tried to work off the expression of love that she was sure had crept onto her features.

Harry visibly sighed as her face hardened. He drew himself up to his full height, and looked her directly in the eyes. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see what the powerful man would do to the insolent girl. Harry Potter whispered only three words to her.

"I'm sorry, Gin."

Three words. Three little words, and she was already prepared to collapse into his arms, sobbing, begging for his forgiveness. But she steeled herself. She needed to find out whether or not he was truly sorry for hurting her. She prepared herself for her own questions, but more importantly, she braced herself for his answers.

"Do you want to be with me forever?" She asked, gaining herself strange looks from her family.

"No," he replied, his face a hard mask, revealing nothing. Ginny felt a bit of her heart break, but hurried to mask the hurt. She asked her next question.

"Would you cry if I walked away?" Even stranger looks from her family. She knew what they were thinking. Why would Harry cry if Ginny walked away? But she persistently stared at the one she loved, awaiting his answer.

"No." Ginny felt her heart begin to shatter. She angrily stopped herself from crying.

"Choose, me or your life." Ginny was hoping desperately he would choose her. She wanted him to choose her more than anything.

"My life," he responded. Ginny could not halt the tiny droplets of emotion that were beginning to spill from her eyes. She sensed the confusion from her family, but she wasn't finished just yet. She was going to give him one last chance before she let him go forever.

"Do you even like me?" She whispered, wishing, praying that he would say the small three-letter word that would heal her wholly and completely. He opened his mouth, and a single word fell from his lips.

"No."

She had heard enough. Her heart felt like it would explode, and she couldn't bear to look at his face, his incredible, lovely face, mocking her silently with its perfection. Tears cascaded freely down her cheeks. She turned and began to run from the Great Hall. Suddenly, Harry grabbed her arm and spun her around. Ginny refused to meet his gaze.

"Gin, please, listen to me," he whispered gently. She shook her head, weeping. She _never_ wept. What was wrong with her? Was a silly _boy_ really so important to her that she would ruin the tough-girl image she had built up around herself amongst her friends and family? The answer came to her easily. Yes. Yes he was. She continued to stare at her feet, not permitting him to look into her eyes. He grabbed her chin and tilted it upwards, so she could see his face. She was startled by the raw emotion in them, and was shocked into remaining still. He began to talk quickly, as though she might come to her senses and run away again.

"Ginny, I don't want to be with you forever, I NEED to be with you forever." Ginny felt her heart rate increase and her eyes widen as she drank in the love on his face. The Weasley family, looking somber and serious, strained to hear what the two were telling each other oh-so-softly.

"I wouldn't cry if you walked away, Ginny, I would _die_." Ginny tried to draw breath, but realized it was almost completely futile, as he caressed the side of her face with his thumb. He took her breath away.

"I chose my life because you ARE my life." Ginny wanted to kiss him right there, to show him just how much he meant to her, but she sensed, in that mystifying way that only two people in love do, that he had more to say to her. She watched as he drew in a deep breath.

"Ginny, when I cast a Patronus, I think of Ron and Hermione. When I fight a Boggart, I think of how much fun I have with your family. But when I was about to die, when Voldemort raised the Elder Wand to my face, the only thing I thought of was you. And that's how I knew. That's how I knew that I don't like you, Gin… because I _love_ you." Ginny's head pounded. She had been his last thoughts? To be someone's last thought was… too great and too terrible to be put into mere, simple words. As she struggled to speak the words resting so tantalizingly on her lips, she saw Harry crumble slightly. Defeated-looking, he spoke to her once again.

"I'll understand if you never want to see me again… but, Ginny, please… stay with me."

Deciding that she didn't have words to respond to his declaration of love, Ginny pulled his face down to hers and pressed her lips furiously against his. She ignored the shocked gasps from the Hall and continued kissing him, waiting for him to break out of his stunned stupor and respond. She was not disappointed.

Harry, releasing himself from the shock of the kiss, eagerly kissed her in return, with equal fire. And to Ginny, nothing else mattered, nothing else but the fact that she had Harry, and he was hers, hers forever.


End file.
